


Lab Grown

by SqueeksAndBeaks, ThePredator666



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueeksAndBeaks/pseuds/SqueeksAndBeaks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePredator666/pseuds/ThePredator666
Summary: The four Diamonds are created through lab equipment in the project operation Diamond, White Diamond (WD-1), Yellow Diamond (YD-2), Blue Diamond (BD-3) and Pink Diamond are born (PD-4). This was a top secret operation until they decided to tell the public and even used the kids for profits. The kids aren’t seen as completely human so they are treated more like animals, even going around the world on trips to museums and zoos as a temporary exhibit for educational purposes and to raise money. Most of their life is constantly recorded and they are monitored all the time by the government. These are magically and extremely powerful girls and are to be kept under lock and key, whenever moved they have to be chained up and have elite guards swarm the places they are being escorted to.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Diamond/Greg Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Lab Grown

White was alone for her infancy and early toddler years until another girl appeared, she had yellow eyes with diamond shaped pupils, she had weirdly shaped hair that seemed to naturally take the shape of a helmet or hat. The girl’s sobs caused electricity to shout out of her causing White to fall over in fear, trying to get away from the baby before the announcer came on, “W-1 meet your new baby sister Y-2.”

It was only a few days until another girl came, she was even younger than the other baby, “Welcome B-3, another one of your new baby sisters.” The voice rang, bouncing from the blank white room.

All White could do was wait until she could be let into one of the big playgrounds and away from the crying babies. To her annoyance her blue sister started to cry harder, making the room blue and causing Yellow to cry harder and for White to cry too. She looked up at the camera with a disgusted and annoyed look.

“Now-Now W-1 these are your sisters, you must get along with them, they will be your closest companion and one day soon you will have your fourth and final sister who we expect you to be there for her.” The announcer said sternly, “Do you want us to have to use those collars on you? I think you might need them because you are not following directions.”

White looked down in defeat, “Now try to bond with them, W-1.” The announcer said before going silent.

—————

Blue and Yellow were adventuring their newest playground until they heard the soft cries of a baby, “This playground was created for P-4 with her special connection with animals and plants. Though she is too dangerous around plants please note that all plants are fake. This is meant to look like the jungles of South America and it’s filled with many games for you four to play.”

Yellow groaned and sat up, “I hate that announcer.” She groaned.

To Yellow and White’s surprise Blue immediately picked their youngest sister up, “I like her.” Blue said softly.

“I’m not playing mommy for her like I did for you two, she’s now your problem.” White’s voice was dripping with displeasure as she climbed up a plastic tree.

Blue shrugged off White’s coldness off and instead stayed, playing with the baby toys provided with Pink. When the chime rung for lunch Blue picked Pink up and went straight to the feeding area. Yellow joined her, “Do you think it’s some tasty food or the usual.”

“I don’t know but I just hope it’s not pellets again, they taste yucky but Handler says it’s good for us.” Blue said quietly.

White was already there waiting for the food to be dispensed. The eldest sister seemed to be getting annoyed as she paced the room waiting. Suddenly three bowls of pellets was dispensed.

As soon as she could White started to quickly eat the pellets. The Handler smiled she entered the room, holding warm bottler formula in one hand and reach for Pink with the other but Blue held Pink close and backed away, “She’s mine.” Blue said stubbornly.

“You’ll see her again very soon once she’s big enough but this was just to introduce you and her and you did very good B-3 unlike others.” She glared at Yellow and White who just went back to eating, “Especially better than W-1.”

“You can’t have her back.” Blue backed up more, “Pink is my baby sister.”

“She’ll be safe and we’ll reunite you with her soon enough, okay? Now hand me P-4 this instant before I use force.”

Reluctantly Blue let Pink go and the Handler left as she feed Pink the formula. Blue started to cry, Pink was so comforting to hold and she stared at Blue with big innocent eyes, her tiny hands grasped at her as Pink rambled on gibberish and giggled a lot.

“You heard Handler, Pink will be back with us soon.” Yellow tried to cheer her younger sister up.

Blue seemed distraught for the next few months before she saw Pink again. The girl giggled and clapped her hands excitedly when she saw Blue and Blue picked Pink up and held her closely. Yellow joined Blue and smiled, “Does having her back make you feel better?”

To Yellow’s surprise Blue was crying but she seemed so happy, “Yeah.” Blue answered.

—————

“What is 65 divided by 5?” The teacher asked behind the shatterproof glass. Pink looked around confused and White raised her hand, “Yes W-1?”

“It’s 13.” White answered before turning to Pink and raising an eyebrow, “Pink doesn’t know how to divide yet, why is she here?”

“To spend time with you three.” The teacher explained before the bell rung, “It’s time for you four to go to your privet lessons now.” She told them and the four little kids left.

Pink was only 3, Blue was 6 and Yellow was 7 while White was 11. After privet lessons the four huddled in their room. Pink sat on Blue’s lap as Blue hugged her tightly and pulled her close to her.

Suddenly there was a loud crowd in front of their glass wall, many with cameras and flashed their blinding lights. Pink buried her face into Blue’s chest and Blue buried her face into Pink’s hair. Yellow and White joined them, the four huddled up, using each other to block the flashing lights.

Handler got into the room and had a microphone on to talk to them, “Please refrain from using bright flashing lights, it’s startling the children.” She instructed but they seemed to ignore her until the Handler got an idea, “Stop and you’ll get more of them not huddling together.”

Reluctantly they stopped and the Handler picked Pink up, ignoring Blue’s angry protests, “Hey let her go!”

“This is our youngest P-4, she is able to connect and control plants and animals, able to heal with her tears and spit, can have sonic screams, super speed, super strength, can revive the dead and turn them into magical zombies, super jumps, floating, she can summon a few different types of shields and is able to make her shields have spikes, has panels she can summon that can become spiky and has an comforting aura that gives off happiness.” She explained.

Pink looked around confused as she trembled in fear, cowering away from them and to Handler, “What is she like?” An interviewer asked.

“P-4 is a sweet little girl and is very playful, excitable, impossible to control, very silly, she’s your typical baby of the family. She tends to do what her older siblings do, what’s to always be with them and do what they do and she looks up to them for guidance. B-3 is the closest to her and takes her role as P-4’s older sibling very seriously, the two are very bonded and you will seen them close together all the time. Her relationship with Y-2 also has Y-2 acting as a big sister and often is helping P-4 with her education, learning new things and even making sure P-4 doesn’t get hurt playing, B-3 and Y-2 are very protective over their baby sister while W-1’s that moody, more distant, cold and mysterious older sibling but W-1 is also the leader of the group.”

“Which one is your favorite?” One person asked.

“I don’t have a favorite, all four are very different in personality and powers and they are very unique so it’s quite fun working with them all and honestly they complement each other well.” The Handler answered calmly.

“Do you go into their containment areas a lot?”

“No I rarely ever enter, for the most part no one enters their containment area. These four are very dangerous but extremely useful, tests will be conducted on them very soon. These children are their own persons, they have emotions and their own thoughts so they are unpredictable in that way and in this room I could be seriously harmed, killed or have W-1 mind control me. In this room I am at their mercy, this three year old that I am holding can kill me easily if she wanted to but she’s a sweet kid.”

“You said W-1 can mind control is that correct?” One asked.

“W-1 can read minds, mind control, tamper with your memories and much more but she has only done that once on purpose when an employee who wasn’t authorized can into the containment area which startled her and she mind controlled him on purpose before unconsciously tampering with his memories and then causing serious brain damage and killing so many brain cells that he died. She did mind control and tamper with minds without meaning to do so or knowing when she was a baby and to release the person W-1 must release the person or animal on her own will. W-1 has also been known to read minds and can along with has access any memory she wishes within their lifetime with the people who got close to her.”

The Handler continued, “They all have incredible super speed and strength and the two middle ones are also extremely dangerous, Y-2 can harness fire and electricity and even create it out of nothing and she can alter physical appearances. B-3 can make everything cold around her and freeze things along with controlling water and ice along with being able to force her emotions on any living being nearby. Also all four can take quite a beating, P-4’s bones and injures will immediately heal so it’s extremely hard to kill her and that goes for all four of them.”

“Will we be able to get up close and personal with these beings?” A male reporter asked.

“I will take P-4 out so you may touch and examine her.” Handler answered.

“Wait I didn’t agree to that! I-I don’t want to leave the containment area!” Pink seemed to panic causing Handler to drop Pink and let the girl run to Blue who embraced her and then got between Pink and the Handler.

“Forget what I said, P-4 is not safe enough in that state and she was the only safe option since she is the least likely to hurt anyone.” Handler said coolly before leaving the room and taking the reporters away.

Pink sobbed into Blue’s chest, “I-I’m scared! P-P-Please don’t l-let t-them t-t-take m-me a-a-away!” Pink begged.

“Of course not, Yellow and I would never let them hurt you or take you away.” Blue promised.

White turned to Pink and picked her up, “None of us will let anything bad happen to you Pink, you little runt.” She said holding Pink close to her chest as she tried to comfort her youngest sister.

Pink hugged her and buried her face into her eldest sister’s chest. After a few hours of the three playing with Pink she had forgotten about the whole problem and was happily goofing around to the entertainment of her siblings. Then the Handler spoke up, “You four will be visiting a museum, getting a TV, more books and more toys.”

“What’s a museum?” Pink asked.

“It’s a fun place full of knowledge.” She answered, “Now get ready, your clothing is already packed, go bring one toy you want to have with you.”

Pink excitedly picked her stuffed lion while Blue had her stuffed walrus, Yellow had her stuffed tiger and White brought her stuffed bear. The three got up and walked to the entrance of the containment area, they never remembered being outside of it or what the outside was like. The four grunted as they were shackled and chained, they had collars placed around their necks and guns pointed at them, they were placed in a big armored van, the men never seeming to lower their guns at them. The four were placed in a glass containment area but it was so small, the four were cramp in it and there was just a door they had to crawl to use it and it led to a bathroom.

There were bright flashes and Pink curled up against Blue and the three were thankful when their handler told them to stop the flashes but they seemed to still be shoving cameras in their faces from behind the wall. Pink took a sip of water and spat it at the people which only made them laugh to Pink’s annoyance. She tried everything, even throwing the bouncy balls at the glass and catching them before they could hit any of her sisters. This just seemed to entertain everyone making Pink flustered and even her sisters were entertained.

Pouting Pink sat down in defeat as Blue pulled her close to her, they listened as their handler talked about them and then she unlocked the box and pulled Pink out. Blue sprung up but just hit her head on the top of the box once it was locked back up. To Blue's fury people laughed and she glared at them with hatred burning throughout her. Pink looked at her with wide horrified eyes as Handler held her like a baby. She was then passed to a clearly wealthy and powerful man with bodyguards and he spoke to the crowds and took her to another room, reporters following flashing blinding lights.

She didn't know the strange man holding her or anything about him as he made a long speech as he held her, people were screaming questions and Pink looked at them in fear and then looked away, summoning her bubble around her to protect herself. The man was first shocked before excitedly continuing as people were listening and shouting even more questions.

A boy snuck off and went to see the three older ones. Blue looked distraught but then looked at him clearly furious, "Where is she?!"

Guards got ready to fight but the boy simply answered, "The president's making a speech with her."

Blue sighed and laid back down, "What do you want?"

"They say you can control water." the boy raised his eyebrow.

Blue looked at him with an annoyed look, clearly irritated by him before making their drinking water flout up and take different forms, "Yeah I can control water." She said before making the water turn into ice and back into water videotaped her.

"Cool this is way better than that lame bubble that P-4 surrounded herself in!" the boy exclaimed.

This caught White's attention, "Wait what?! She must be really scared if she summoned her bubble!"

"She looked scared, she was shaking the whole time, I kind of felt bad for her and couldn't continue watched her be put on display, roughly handled and just the look of terror on her face." the boy admitted.

With as sigh the eldest sister laid down and imagined her favorite fantasy, revenge. The boy left them to return to his parents. Yellow was comforting Blue and White just closed her eyes and fell asleep, knowing due to their collars that there was nothing they could do.

White woke up and Pink was back and curled up next to Blue sleeping and they were back at the lab.

Pink woke up to White, "They said they were experimenting you with a new much stronger drug, do you feel okay?" Pink asked.

"I feel sick." White groaned.

To White's surprise Pink didn't say anything as she got up and got something before handing White a tablet, "Here it'll make you feel better."

After swallowing it White waited for a little bit and her stomach started to settle and her headache had gone away. Pink curled up against White and fell asleep as White had her arm around Pink. Soon White went back to sleep and when she woke up Yellow was with her, "Where's Pink?" White asked.

"Blue took Pink to one of the playgrounds." Yellow answered.

White got up and went to the door open into the newest playground with Yellow close behind her. She watched Blue play with Pink, Pink's silliness made all three of her sisters laugh.

After private lessons the three eldest went to get lunch but they didn't see Pink anywhere and saw that there was only enough for the three of them. It was clear Pink was planned to be somewhere else. Blue once again was distraught and looked everywhere for Pink but she was nowhere to be seen for four days. On the fifth day they woke up to Pink cuddling up with Blue. Yellow groaned and got up, "Where have you been?"

"Handler took me to be shown off." Pink muttered, "I was passed around by a bunch of strange men."

"Where you scared?" Yellow teased.

"You bet a was. I didn't know what was going on." Pink replied.

Blue woke up and hugged Pink before turning on the TV, "We have like no stations." Pink observed, "They're all just documentaries that the scientist handed picked."

"What are you talking about?" Blue asked.

Pink looked a little defeated, "The waiting rooms I went to had more stations, where they air shows. I saw cartoon on it."

White went up to Pink and placed her hand on the girl's forehead, "Hold on I'll access her memories."

After a little bit White looked at Pink and to Yellow and Blue with wide eyes before turning to the cameras, "What is it White?" Pink asked.

White just looked at Yellow and Blue and signaled them to follow her, "Come on."

Pink watched them go and talk before the door opened and a tall man grabbed her. She was hoping she wouldn't have to deal with the weird people and being moved but to her surprise it was much worse. They strapped her to a seat, weapons drawn at her just in case she become dangerous, darts were there and so was the collar.

A tall lanky man arrived holding a needle and despite Pink's protests injected her, "We'll be running tests on her for awhile and we'll have to separate her in a separate holding cell for the time being." He informed Handler.

"Why wasn't I informed before hand. You're suppose to give me a heads up beforehand." Handler was clearly furious but didn't yell.

"Because no one wants to hear your going on about how hard their lives are." The man sternly spoke.

Handler looked at Pink with sadden eyes and left. The girl went to scream for help but her mouth was covered.

White entered back to the room to talk to Pink but she was gone, "PINK?!"

Blue and Yellow were shocked, White was always cold and emotionless and she never had outbursts so they ran to see what Pink did to anger White but was shocked when they just saw the room was empty and the other play areas were locked up for the day. Pink had to have been taken out of the room by scientist.

"She just returned." Blue started to sob.

After hours of excruciating pain she stopped crying when the guards came giving her ice cream and candy which Pink enjoyed. The next few weeks were painful as they experimented on her before she was reunited with her sisters. They were protective of her, not letting her out of their sight. Months passed and Pink wasn't able to attend her private lessons but had to go with one of her sisters. Pink was getting annoyed, she wanted to learn her private lessons.

The three turned their backs for a second and Pink being a curious and easily distracted toddler ran over to get some candy. She was very scattered brain, hyper and impossible to control which often go on White's nerves as she constantly tried to control her baby sister.

Blue looked around for Pink, "Where did she go we looked away for only a few seconds?"

Pink was taken to have more tests on her, they ignored her cries for them to stop. After a few more weeks, she was once again with her siblings. That's how it went for several years, she was take out to be experimented on for weeks and then given back and the scientist always got Pink, no matter how hard her sisters tried. 

Pink was 12 and still hyper. She spent her days when she wasn't being experimented on playing in the play areas. Pink then stopped and saw that her sisters were talking in hushed voices. As she joined her sisters she noticed that they were in an rea that a camera didn't point at. She was shocked that White had gotten an unmonitored TV and some disks, "Watch this movie."

"The Truman Show? What's that?" Pink asked.

"A movie, you need to watch this." White told her before sitting her down on her lap. Pink looked at her sister confused but didn't push it as they watched. The movie was freaky and made her a little uncomfortable and she was relieved to see that in the ending the man left, "I guess it's good we saw this. Like it could be worse, the whole world could be watching us instead of just scientist."

"Hey Pink, you know those nature documentaries you like to watch?" Blue asked.

"Yeah. What about them?" Pink asked.

"They're constantly making documentaries about us, like we're animals." Yellow bluntly stated.

White nodded and then pulled out an unmonitored phone and showed live feeds of animals then swiped to live feeds of their play areas and living areas, even where they slept and ate. White looked at Pink before she to went to rewind it to Pink playing. Pink's eyes widened, "There's a live chat and thousands are watching. Seems like you're the fan favorite."

The 20 year old just sighed and picked Pink up and they went to the living area. Pink sat down in White's lap, she was always so short compared to her extremely tall sisters. After there was the ring and they ate. They had nice steak but to get all of the extra nutrients they needed they had the drink milk with powder and powder was infused with their food. After they got milkshakes with the powder in it. White was watching them eat on the phone which was disguised as a chipped phone and let Pink see the chat filled with people talking about her.

Blue smiled, "Hey I want to see some old live feeds of when Pink was a baby."

White laughed and got one up of Pink as a newborn in a cradle. Pink looked at her lap and blushed embarrassedly. After the meal Pink went with the scientist for another show. Blue didn't watch the shows, she had watched some old shows of Pink using her powers but she just looked confused and was clearly frightened as people screamed and yelled and flashed those blinding lights. Pink was always excitable and always happy and silly with her sisters, always full of life and ready to play but in those videos she was a completely different person, she was scared and didn't have her older sisters with her.

The three went to watch the president's speech and saw him pick up Pink but he was rough and yanked her. To everyone's surprise Pink stood up for herself and bit him. The man pulled back and the crowd gasped. Pink looked at the camera and stuck her tongue out defiantly. Yellow laughed at the president's face. It wasn't like Pink bite him hard but just enough that he was stunned. This was the first time Pink had ever acted violent or lashed out. Pink did sometimes struggle when people held her or talk back, she stuck her tongue out at people, glared at people, shot nasty looks and gave and did say childish insults but she never hit or kicked. It was so unlike Pink to bite someone. The face Pink gave to the camera and everyone had the three laughing, her face was so unamused and unimpressed.

"I um-She's probably in a mood, probably teenage hormones." The president awkwardly chuckled.

The man took Pink back from the guard and Pink started to struggle, "Settle down there girlie." 

Handler took Pink and just showed her. Pink jumped and the three saw Handler withdraw a needle she had injected Pink with. The girl quickly became sleepy and the President held her, her chin rested on his shoulder before she buried her face into his chest as she fell asleep, "I will say she is really heavy, lots of dense muscles I can barely lift her up. Once she starts to fully develop not even a bodybuilder will be able to pick her up."

Yellow rolled her eyes, "Just imagine how heavy her sisters are."

He turned to Pink, "Are you a big girl? Yes you are!"

Pink just gave him a look like he's stupid making the crowd roar with laughter as the girl narrowed her eyes at him, "Well today we will be speaking more about our four superhumans. With the success from project Diamond comes a few problems, this kids will not age pass the age of 25 once they are fully developed, meaning age is not a problem for them however how we made them is sadly impossible to recreate again. P-4 is the last as we are out of the needed resources as these four took so much to create. It is now impossible to create another being nearly as powerful. The antiaging properties have be used up during Project Pearl before we found out that it was so limited. After P-4 we are unfortunately unable any more superhumans anywhere near as strong as she is however the four coming out of Project Pearl will be more powerful than a mere man but much weaker than the four of Project Diamond. Though we found a possible work around. Unlike her two sister or any of those from project Pearl, P-4 is extremely fertile though chances of her surviving having a child is extremely low and that child wouldn't be as powerful as she is so she is not to ever mate."

"Any questions?" Once the question was asked everyone started screaming until her pointed at a lady and everyone listened.

"Since P-4 is getting older will she age out of her childish and goofy nature everyone loves so much? Also what was their purpose and why aren't the fulfilling them? W-1 is 20 so is old enough to. Surely They aren't meant to just lay and wait around."

"No, she's programmed. These young ladies are considered superhumans but they are not humans, they're more like robots however they are dysfunctional and will be used to raise money for the newly finished products of Project Pearl. Though we cannot scrap them they are unable to do their intended purpose which is following orders. It's a same as they physically came out perfect however they are mentally dysfunctional. W-1 is the closest we came and as you see they came out less and less as intended, P-4 being the biggest disappointment. They all are deemed as failures, W-1 gives orders and will not carry out orders, Y-2 has a short temperature and also refuses to carry out orders and instead gives orders, B-3 is way too emotional and also to gives orders and does not follow orders, P-4 doesn't follow directions, is easily distracted, naive, hyper, overly curious, has a short temper but its not as bad as Y-2's and is childish in nature and no matter what we cannot redo their programming. W-1 gives orders to her sister and the older you are the more power you have, the older sibling has more authority over the youngest however P-4 doesn't follow the orders her sisters, she is as hard to control as she is silly meaning she is impossible to control not even W-1 can control her even though W-1 clearly tries. However we had found a new purpose, again to raise money and P-4 is used in experiments such as medicine."

The three sisters were in shock but Handler continued, "We got a new system, those of the Diamond Project are WD-1, YD-2, BD-3 and PD-4 while those of the Pearl Project are WP-1, YP-2, BP-3 and the last who's program suffered the same problems as Project Diamond is nicknamed Pinky."

"Do any of the Project Diamond products have nicknames?"

"Products?!" Blue gasped, "We're more than just products!"

"Yes PD-4 is nicknamed Cottonball by staff and Starlight by WD-1 and the sisters gave each other nicknames to, calling them by their associated color. They call each other White, Yellow, Blue and Pink."

Pink had waken up and tiredly rubbed her eyes but her eyes were dilated, her diamond shaped pupils were hardly visible. Handler looked at Pink, "You okay sweety?" She turned to the audience, "Before this she had some experiments done on her today and the previous few days so they might not be mixing well with her sleeping medication."

There was then a storm of bright lights and as Pink started to violently get ill, foaming in the mouth before throwing up all over the floor. She was clearly weak and collapsed on the floor after the president dropped her once she had started to get ill. The girl was shaking as she foamed more. A guard went to help her but she bit him, there was a yowl of pain and it was clear she had bitten off his finger. There was a lot of blood coming out out of her mouth, nose and even ears. Before Pink stopped, her eys were closed but her body was still slightly shaking.

The Handler hesitantly checked Pink, "She's alive."

The stream was cut and they waited for Pink's return. A few days later Pink was back and ran to hug Blue with a childishly innocent smile, "Pink... we saw the speech."

"I got sick from the experiments." Pink muttered.

"You were foaming at the mouth, shaking, vomiting, bleeding and even bite a guy's finger off!" White stared at her in disbelief.

"I don't remember a thing." Pink admitted.

There was a chime and Pink turned and there were four kids near them. Pink excitedly ran to play with them, "Hey I'm Pink, want to play?"

The three eldest looked at her with with unwavering stares, "We don't play, we serve. You four were born to serve the higher ups too but you four can't."

"I want to play." Pink's counterpart said.

"Pinky you can't be serious-" YP-2 begun.

"I am though. WP-1 are you going to join us?" Pinky asked.

"No you two should play." WP-1 answered.

The two youngest of each group went to play leaving the six others, "You don't mind if we leave you with our youngest right?" WP-1 asked.

White towered over her, the eldest of all's eyes were narrow, "If you leave her here then I'll kill her." 

The three younger girls turned and the second oldest dragged Pinky away with them. Pink ran to her sisters and excitedly played with them.

Pink sat down in Blue's lap as she made water blobs dance in the air, taking shapes, objects and even animals as she put on shows. This was something Pink and Blue had done since the first day.

Many years passed and nothing changed. Over decades all Pink did was play with her sisters as if she was still a child. Pink was 87 now. Their newest Handler was yelling at the Project Pearl girls. They had been stripped of their duties as they were deemed not powerful enough and were then put in a different containment cell that was across theirs. Pink just smiled and waved at them before going to play with her sisters. Soon the doors that feed into the playground that the two groups shared open and Pink ran in to see the other girls. She ran to see Pinky and to her surprise the doors slammed shut once Pink entered. She looped around into the Pearl's containment zone as the four looked at her in shock before getting to an area that faced where her sisters where. 

The three were panicking, slamming their fists onto the door shut door. White looked over and saw Pink before alerting her other two sisters where Pink was. Pink watched as they pressed themselves against the thick reinforced shatter proof glass. One of the pearl girls rested her hand on Pink's back to comfort her. Pink looked back and saw that the pearl girl was WP-1.

Despite the girl's attempt Pink was still flustered and ran at the glass to her sisters. The glass wasn't nearly as powerful or thick as the ones keeping her sisters locked up. It quickly gave in and Pink got out, bleeding profusely from all of the scratches from the glass. She used her tears to heal them and went to her sisters but the glass separating them was too strong. Pink heard yelling approaching and gave her sisters a sorrowful look before running away from the men chasing after her.

Using her super speed she was able to make it out just as the facility being impenetrable from the lock down. Pink rushed into the bushes and kept running.

Handler paced the halls, "Someone will spot her soon and alert us to her presence or she'll come back because she'll b starving."

"That girl's more than capable to feed herself." A scientist seemed pessimistic.

"Plus without her collar we can't weaken her or track her and she won't be taking the powder so she won't be getting enough nutrients and the powder won't be able to weaken her powers. She'll end up being more dangerous the longer she is out there. PD-4 can live and still thrive without the needed amount of nutrients if she eats more."

Pink ran until her legs gave out in which a boy spotted her, he was older, looking to be 17, "Hey um, I'm Gregory. You must be the famous PD-4!"

She panicked hearing that he knew who see was, "I'm not going to hurt you or turn you in. I know someone who can help care for you."

Cautiously Pink followed, she didn't have a better option. The boy drove her to a ranch that had a barn and a house that sat far away. She heard him greet his aunt, his uncle and his cousin before showing them Pink. After a lot of convincing they reluctantly took her in. They stashed her in the barn with all of their plane parts.

Every day Pink woke up and tended to the animals and crops. Her powers made it so the plants instantly grew into huge rich plants ready to be harvested and the animals under her care were big, strong, healthy and happy. The family found that she had to eat as much as them combined to stay healthy. She was a skinny thing and didn't even have an ounce of fat, just pure hard muscle. Soon her growth spurt happened and she was rapidly growing and so was her apatite. Gregory would always swing by and give them half of his check from his part time job however the family was thriving with having constant rich harvested but had to keep it down low so no one found Pink out.

Years passed and nothing changed. When the rest of the family visited Pink stayed hidden. She was 90 and Gregory still visited her from college, they had became a couple and being young and stupid were expecting a baby. Pink however was growing weak and tired. She knew she had to return to the lab and so one night she left. After making her way to a city she called 911, telling her everything. The lady on the other end was kind and asked her where she was and Pink then gave a description oof where she was.

"Let me track your call to see exactly where you are. Don't move." 

"Okay." Pink muttered.

When Pink arrived back she wasn't taken back to her sisters but instead in a separate holding cell. Her sisters however where using the livefeed to watch Pink. Months passed and she was soon giving birth to her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will split off into two timelines, one where Pink survived and one where she dies. Also a lot of their childhood and stories in between will be told in chapters in between other chapters/


End file.
